


When will you save me ?

by ElliotStark



Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, child negelct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: Tony stark’s childhood with HowardHe wished captain America saved him.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Howard Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211294
Kudos: 4





	When will you save me ?

**Author's Note:**

> Be strong, you’ll make it.

"Oh dear lord can someone ask this child shut up ! I am trying to working my ass off here ! MARIA !" Tony kept looking at the floor lightly said "momma's naw home" 'you can't even talk properly' Howard muttered under his breath as he picked Tony up "what ? Do you want your diaper changed ?" The 5 year old shook his head saying 'no' "I don't wear diapers dadda" Howard stared at the kid as he kept walking towards Tony's room "call me dad" he said sternly.

Tony jumped out of his dad's arms as soon as he reached his room, he took an aeroplane and asked his dad to play with him, Howard looked at Tony with disgust and walked away. Tony looked as the door of his dad's room shut loudly, he jumped a little, spooked by the slamming noise.

He looked around in his room, toys and a few blueprints scattered around with an half eaten bowl of now, completely soaked cereal. He was hungry he realised as his stomach made a noise, he looked at the door which was just slammed at his face and bit his lips _dadd— NO ! Dad wouldn't like me if bother him again_ he sadly dragged himself over to the mushy and soaked cereal and took a bite, it tasted more disgusting than it looked. Scrunching up his face he decided that he'd rather go hungry than eat something like that. So, he sat back in front of a circuit he was designing.

The door bell rang. Tony looked up from his blueprint and ran to the door _must be momma_ he tried to reach the handle, jumping several times to turn the knob yet he couldn't. A large figure hovered over him who opened the door. He turned to look at the figure's face _dadd— dad !_ he smiled at his dad only to be ignored.

Suddenly he was swiftly taken into someone's arms, that person tickled his stomach as he laughed and gasped for air "m-momm-y stahwp" he said between laughs "my little dear, have you eaten ?" Maria asked in a motherly voice "I ate a spoon of cereal" Maria furrowed her brows "dadda didn't give you food, honey ?" Tony looked at Howard who was standing a little far away with a panicked expression. Tony looked back at his momma "I just wasn't hungry and call him dad , dadda is childish" Maria gave Howard a death glare "Tony,Love wait in the kitchen I'll come there" Tony nodded and hopped down his mother's arms and ran to the kitchen , sitting on a baby sized chair.

Shouts were heard from the living room , tony closed his eyes _they are fighting, your fault_ he shook his head but the noise became louder. He ran to his room and jumped on his bed.  
Clutching the captain America plushy, he laid down on bed, hiding under the covers. Little did he know that you can't run from the voice in your head. _why do you always_ _do this ? can't you just stop, stop being yourself_ **your fault ! Always your fault** ! he clutched his plushy tighter, his eyes watered as he mattered "wh-hen are sav-ving me, cap ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Save him please .
> 
> I am genuinely sorry this time. : (


End file.
